


Desperate

by Punjoke



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Punjoke
Summary: A frustrated trainer turns to her pokemon to blow off some steam. Things go too far.





	Desperate

Annie slammed the door of her apartment shut. What a day, she thought to herself. Work had been an absolute disaster, and she was sure she'd failed all of her university tests. She needed to blow off some steam, and she knew just how to do it.

While her PC was booting up, Annie stripped off her waitress uniform. Underneath was a very sheer bra and matching set of panties. The young girl admired herself in the mirror for a moment, then slipped out of her underwear too. "Yeah, I look good," she said to herself, running her fingers through the thin landing strip of dark pubic hair above her pussy.

Retrieving her dildo from the nightstand, Annie sat down in front of her computer and pulled up some porn. Leaning back in her chair, she placed her feet on the edges of her desk and spread her legs wide. She slipped a few fingers inside of herself, then brought them to her lips; Annie had always loved the taste of her own pussy.

"The boys don't know what they're missing," she said, licking her slick fingers. She'd been single for what seemed like forever, and she was beginning to feel extremely frustrated sexually.

Her eyes were glued to the couple fucking on the screen as she slid the thick dildo into her moist pussy. Annie wasn't much for foreplay, and she hammered herself with the latex cock at full speed. When that wasn't enough, she set the dildo down on the seat and sat on it. The sex toy penetrated deep inside of her, and she gyrated her pelvis back and forth on top of it. Annie still felt unsatisfied. Something was wrong.

"Fuck," she said if frustration. "I need a real cock in me!"

Annie went through her mental rolodex, checking off all of the males she knew. Every one she could think of was either in a relationship or unsuitable for one reason or another. Annie was desperate, but she didn't want to head to the bar for a one night stand. Not just yet, anyway.

There was one other option. Annie had thought about it a lot, but she'd never managed to gather up the courage. She glanced at the pokeball lying on top of her dresser. "Well," she said to herself, "today's as good a day as any." She needed it bad, and nobody would ever know.

Pulling the dildo out of her pussy, Annie gave it a good lick, savoring the taste of her juices, before throwing it onto her bed. With butterflies in her stomach, she approached the dresser and picked up the red and white ball. Placing her finger on the release button, she marshaled all of her courage and pressed down. The ball clicked open, and her pokemon popped out in a bright flash.

The black-and-blue pokemon regarded her coolly, as if he were not at all surprised to find his mistress naked. "Luxray," he said in a deep voice.

Annie had never been nude around the Luxray before, and suddenly she felt very shy and embarrassed. Still, she had come this far, and there was no turning back now. Kneeling down in front of her pokemon, she seductively ran a hand through his spiky mane. Her breasts were practically pressed up against his face.

"Hey, baby, can you do me a teeny little favor?" she asked, trying to sound sexy. "I need a good hard fuck. Can you do that for me? Please?" She cradled the Luxray's head against her bare chest.

The Luxray eyed Annie's breasts lazily before huffing and looking away. "Luxray," he repeated in a bored tone. Annie frowned at his indifference; there was no way she was going to be turned down by her own pokemon!

"Come on boy, don't be like that," she said, rubbing her naked body against his dark fur. Sinking down to the floor, Annie ran her hands across his blue belly and found his sheath. Gripping it gently, she stroked it back and forth in an attempt to coax out his cock. At first there was no response, and Annie almost gave up hope. Then she saw the tip of his red cock poke out, and she redoubled her efforts. "I knew it," she said triumphantly. "I knew you'd play with me!"

She couldn't wait another minute. When the Luxray's cock was fully extended, Annie rolled over and got on her hands and knees in front of him. She wiggled her ass invitingly, but her pokemon simply stared at her. "Come onnnnn, don't make me beg!" Annie cried. "Just hurry up and fuck my brains out!" Shuffling backwards, she pressed her pussy up against the Luxray's face. The horny girl was desperate.

Annie almost screamed with joy when she felt the Luxray's heavy bulk jump up on top of her. The tip of the Luxray's large cock poked around at the entrance to her pussy, and for a moment the girl was afraid that he wouldn't stick it in. That worry lasted only a moment; after a slight delay, the Luxray shoved himself inside roughly. It had been so long since Annie had felt a real cock inside of her; the feel of it, warm and pulsing, was heavenly.

"Oh god, it's so good. Fuck me, please, give it to me hard. I need your cock, I'll do anything!" She no longer cared that it was a pokemon and not a human. All she knew was that she needed more, and if she had to beg for it she would. Placing a paw on his mistresses back, the Luxray pushed her down against the floor dominantly. Annie moaned, feeling like a whore and loving it.

Fully in control, the Luxray began to thrust into the girl. Like Annie, he wasn't one for foreplay, and the full length of his cock slammed into her repeatedly. A low, rumbling growl built up in his throat as he fucked her. She had asked for it hard and fast, and now he was going to give it to her.

Annie's hands balled up into fists as the Luxray rode her. Her face was pressed down hard against the carpet; above her, the pokemon's coarse fur against her lower back and she could feel the slight pressure of the his half-extended claws where his paw rested heavily between her shoulders. But most of all, she felt his cock stabbing into her over and over again; her Luxray was fucking her so hard that it almost hurt. It was more intense than she had ever imagined, and she begged him for more.

"Is it good, boy?" she panted excitedly. "Does my pussy feel good around your cock? My pussy is all yours, you can fuck it whenever you want. Make me your hot little bitch. You can even fuck my ass." Annie was babbling, barely even aware of what she was saying anymore; she felt like a woman transformed.

Growling louder now, the Luxray pounded his new bitch with all of his might. Then he let out a mighty howl and sunk his cock in to the hilt. When Annie felt the warmth of his cum shoot into her, she practically howled too. Her neighbors would hear her for sure, but she didn't care; maybe she even wanted them to hear. Annie was now cumming as well. Her well-fucked pussy milked the Luxray's thick cock; she wanted every ounce of his thick seed in her womb.

When his balls were finally emptied, the Luxray pulled his cock out of the exhausted girl. He lifted his paw off of her back and allowed her to rise. Even after her massive orgasm, Annie wanted more. The Luxray rolled over onto his side, and the sex-crazed girl crawled up next to him. Cupping his balls gently, Annie took his softening cock into her mouth and began to suck it. The taste of her pussy was mixed with cum, and she swallowed both greedily.

Annie took her mouth off of his shaft just long enough to look up at him lovingly. "Your bitch is still horny. Will you fuck my asshole next, please?" The Luxray regarded her for a moment, then placed his large paw on the back of her head and pushed her back towards his cock. She took it back into her mouth. Annie rubbed her belly, imagining all of the cum her pokemon had just dumped into her. She felt the Luxray's cock began to come to life as she nursed on it. Her pussy tingled in anticipation; she was a pokemon whore now, and there was no going back.

________________________________________________________________

 

Several months passed, and Annie fully embraced her new position as her Luxray's bitch. Her sexual frustration evaporated overnight; the porn and toys were no longer necessary. Every night after she got home from work, her Luxray would be waiting for her. Annie would obediently sink down onto her hands and knees, sometimes not even waiting to take off her waitress uniform, and allow him to mount her. By bed time, all of her holes had usually been filled at least once.

Annie was not at all surprised when she noticed that her stomach was starting to bulge, and she'd gone to her doctor to confirm what she already knew. It was rare, but not unheard of, for pokemon to impregnate human women. When the results were in, the doctor and all of the nurses had given her the strangest looks, but Annie felt no shame, only pride. Although pokemon often laid eggs, interspecies impregnations were different. Annie had a litter of three baby Shinx growing in her womb. She was going to be a mother.

That night she'd happily informed the Luxray that he was going to be a daddy, but the stern pokemon had shown no reaction at all. Nevertheless, she hugged him tight, then lay down on the floor and presented her pussy to him. The Luxray's thrusts had seemed more vigorous that night, and he came much more quickly than he usually did. Despite his passivity, Annie knew that he was pleased.

As the months went by, Annie's belly swelled bigger and bigger. The amount of sex she had with her Luxray, however, did not decrease. In fact, both of them seemed hornier than ever, although the Luxray became a little more gentle with her as her belly grew. Annie would lay down, carefully bracing her pregnant bulge on a mound of pillows, and her pokemon mate would fuck her until she cried out with multiple orgasms. After he came inside of her, she'd flip around onto her back and rub his thick semen all over her large stomach. Sometimes when she'd suck him off, the Luxray would allow her to stop at the last moment and position herself so that his cum would shoot directly onto her swollen tummy. Annie reveled in the depravity of it.

When Annie finally went into labor, she rushed to the hospital. Although the medical staff whispered and gave her the strangest looks, they gave her the best care they could. They even allowed the Luxray to be present in the room when she gave birth. He licked her face tenderly as she delivered; it was the most affection he'd ever displayed for her. Annie grabbed his mane tight and grit her teeth. Her labor was short, and an hour later she had given birth to three bright-eyed male Shinx cubs. She held the yipping trio and laughed as they nuzzled against her lovingly.

Her family and friends accepted Annie's pokemon children somewhat awkwardly. As for Annie herself, she found being a mother a joy. She couldn't go even an hour without cuddling up with the three of them and their proud father.

Nursing was a fun new experience for her as well. With only two nipples between them, the three little Shinx had to fight greedily for their spots. Annie laughed at their antics and would always stroke the soft fur of the one who was left out while his brothers suckled her milk. The two little mouths nibbling away at her tender nipples always turned her on. At first she was reluctant to indulge her feelings of lust while her children were feeding, but it finally got the best of her. Soon Annie found a new use for her long-forgotten dildo - while her cubs drank innocently, she would slip the latex cock into her wet pussy and fuck herself to a quiet orgasm.

It wasn't long after she started playing with herself that the third cub, waiting for his turn at his mother's nipple, took notice. Curiously, he padded down her stomach to investigate. Annie was so focused on thrusting the dildo into her pussy that she didn't see the Shinx watching the action intently. When Annie pulled the dildo out, the precocious cub jumped between her legs and gave her a tentative lick. The girl looked down and gasped in shock when she realized what was happening, but she didn't move to stop him. Finding the taste of Annie's pussy pleasant, the Shinx continued to lick her rapidly.

"Oooh, wow," Annie squealed, knowing it was wrong and loving it. She spread her legs wider and squirmed as her own cub ate her out; this was even better than the dildo! Resting a hand gently on her son's head, she encouraged him. "Go on, keep licking me, honey. You're making mommy feel so good."

The other two Shinx finished suckling her nipples and looked down to see what their brother was doing. It looked like fun, so they crawled down their mother's body to join him. Unlike her breasts, however, there was room for all of them, and Annie bit her lip as three sets of tiny little tongues licked her dripping pussy. The three Shinx cubs were rewarded when Annie came hard, coating their little faces with her juices. They licked it all up eagerly and just kept going, giving their naughty mother several more orgasms before they finally tired and curled up to nap.

From there, the wild situation only escalated. After feeding time, their father had no qualms about mounting Annie and fucking her right in front of the cubs. While he banged her asshole from behind, the three little Shinx would scamper up and watch with great interest. Annie's breasts, swollen with milk, swung down underneath her, and one of the scamps latched onto it and fed while his father fucked her.

Another of the cubs rolled around on the floor in front of her. Bracing herself on one arm, Annie rubbed his soft tummy. Exploring a bit, she found the young pokemon's sheath. After a little bit of rubbing, she was pleased to find that his small cock responded. It only took a little while before the Shinx gave a squeaky high-pitched cry; his little arms and legs shook and his cock pulsed in Annie's hands. She had given her little boy his first orgasm, even though he was too young to produce any semen. Just then, she felt the Luxray's cock flood her ass with cum, and she had another orgasm of her own.

From then on the three cubs were a regular staple of Annie's sex life. When they sucked on her tits, she would play with their little cocks. After they were done, all three of them would team up to lick her pussy. Their father would come by to use Annie's holes, either her pussy or her ass, at his leisure; usually after feeding time, but sometimes even during. Once he fucked her in the ass while the three cubs licked at her pussy. Annie could hardly wait until the boys were old enough to fuck her too.

Several more months went by, and Annie's tummy predictably began to show signs of another pregnancy. Meanwhile, her little boys were growing fast; one of them had even begun to produce a tiny amount of semen, which she had swallowed with delight. Running a hand over her swollen belly while her cubs ate her out, she smiled and imagined what life would be like with even more cubs around. Maybe the next litter would be girls; when the boys were old enough to have sex, they would be glad to have pokemon their own size to fuck while mommy was too worn out. The thought of it made Annie cum again. She truly loved her family.


End file.
